


A Day Spent With You

by ShaneColton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, SDCC, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneColton/pseuds/ShaneColton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Reagan Tassel, shy librarian. She lives a quiet life in San Diego, alone and mostly okay with that. Until one day, during the annual San Diego Comic Con, she spills her coffee on someone that changes her life. </p>
<p>Meet Mark Pellegrino, successful actor and producer. Happens into a café before his day starts, and has coffee spilled on his favorite t-shirt. But the woman is shy, embarrassed, and his knee-jerk reaction is to invite her to dinner. </p>
<p>Will they end up spending more together? Or will Reagan be able to handle the attention that he gets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I am writing for my own personal enjoyment, because why not? I hope you enjoy.  
> (un-betaed)

The coffee shop was busy this morning, more so than usual. Visitors from out of town had chosen this particular coffee shop to visit, since it was close to the convention center where the annual San Diego Comic Con was being held. Reagan was used of all the extra people, and the various costumes that people so unashamedly wore, and she wished that she too was a part of that crowd.

Reagan Tassell had grown up here and the Comic Con was something she eagerly awaited, even though she never had enough money to go. She was a secret Trekkie, and completely addicted to The Walking Dead, but it wasn't something she spoke about. Her personality was reserved and shy, and she had a hard time getting close to people because of it. But this morning, she was late to work. As the minutes ticked by, the long line led her closer to the counter for her morning dose of caffeine, the noise of people chatting something she was not particularly enjoying today.

After what felt like hours, but in reality had only fifteen minutes, she placed her order and scooted over to wait for it after paying. When the icy beverage was handed over, she thanked the barista and spun around, only to collide with a solid male figure behind her. The lid to her cup was forced off, her newly made drink spilling out over his t shirt. Reagan backed up, eyes wide as she dared to look up into the tall man's face. Her fingers nervously swept her red bangs to the side. "I-I am so, so sorry, sir.." Grabbing napkins, she held them out and he accepted, wiping at his wet shirt.

"It's alright." He said, a faint smile playing at his lips. The blonde man's voice sounded pretty dang familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"I should have been paying more attention." She mumbled nervously, work all but forgotten now.

"Really, it's no trouble. I have plenty of time to go and change. But if you'd like to make up for it, let me buy you dinner."

Reagan's mouth opened but no words came out. The man was clearly older than her, by about fifteen years she guessed, but that didn't bother her. He was strikingly handsome, and that was what was getting her. Guys like him didn't ask girls like her out. Pushing her glasses up, she swallowed. "I just ruined your shirt and you want to buy me dinner?"

"I do."

"Oh. Well uh. Y-yeah, sure. That'd be nice.." Reagan blushed, her freckles now more visible then they had been.

"Good. Meet outside of the convention center at.." The man glanced down at his watch. "Does six work?"

Reagan nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'm Mark, by the way." He held out his hand and she took it, her small one nestled in his own large one as they shook.

"Reagan."

**oOo**

Even at six, things had not gotten any less busy. She had plodded through her day at work and had hurried home to shower and change. The flowery dress brushed her knees, jean jacket and brown belt making it more casual and fun. The sandals she wore matched the belt and her red hair was in a wide fishtail braid.

A few minutes after six, Mark slipped through the doors, head down as he made his way to her. "Sorry, I got hung up. Are you ready to go?"

Reagan nodded and gave a soft smile. Mark returned it and led her to a waiting SUV, where they both got into the back seat. He had a driver? Nice. Before he was completely in the car, a few girls squealed and waved, one of them saying "Lucifer!" as Mark waved back and shut the door. At this point Reagan was wracking brain to place him, eyes studying his face. "Oh…." The words left in a soft, surprised manner as she finally realized  _exactly_ who she was in the vehicle with.

Mark looked over at her and took in her expression, a small smile gracing his lips. "Oh?"

"You're..uh.." Suddenly, Reagan found it hard to speak. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you. And I just finished The Tomorrow People two weeks ago."

"It was nice not to be recognized, actually."

"If I'd known who you were, Mr. Pellegrino…" She trailed off and glanced at her clasped hands that lay her in lap.

"Would you still have come?" He asked, head tipping a bit as those blue eyes studied her face.

"..no."

"Why's that? And please, it's Mark."

"You're..you! And I'm just..me." A librarian going to dinner with such a well known actor? These kind of things just didn't happen in the real world.

"Well, I think you're pretty fantastic so far. Tell me a little bit about yourself. We have a bit of a drive."

Reagan nodded and shifted to get comfortable, glancing over at him. "Uh, okay. I'm Reagan Tassell. Just turned thirty. And I'm a librarian."

Mark's eyes lit up at that and he shifted in his own seat to face her more. "Wonderful. Someone who loves books."

Reagan gave a genuine grin at this and nodded. "Oh yes. I love to help people learn to love the gift of reading. I'm a children's librarian, but I read adult non-fiction as often as possible. Especially books on World War Two."

"Awesome." Mark grinned happily at this, letting a hand run over the two days worth of stubble on his face. "My favorite books are non-fiction, and I'm a history buff myself. Ayn Rand is my favorite author, though. Have you read any of her stuff?"

" _Atlas Shrugged_ is on my reading list for this year." Reagan said with a soft laugh. Who knew that little old her had so much in common with Mark Pellegrino?

"It's great, though I  When you're done we should discuss it."

And that comment alone gave her reason to believe that they'd keep in contact. It made her insides flutter at the thought, though she knew they'd never be romantic. He couldn't possible ever like her like that. "That would be great."

Eventually they reached the restaurant and her mouth dropped. Thankfully, the wealthy man beside her was the one buying because Reagan could never afford a place like this. "Oh wow.."

"Only the best for my gorgeous dinner date." And there came that incredibly charming smile that caused her cheeks to heat.

oOo

The dinner went smoothly, and they chatted easily like old friends throughout the expensive, but delicious, dinner. "Are you coming to the con tomorrow?" Mark asked as they shared a piece of overpriced tiramisu.

Reagan shook her head. "Not on my salary. Maybe one day."

"Any particular fandoms that you're into?"

She grinned shyly behind her wine glass at the question, never really having discussed her fandoms with anyone. "Uh, yes. Star Trek." Again she blushed in embarrassment, but Mark seemed unfazed. "And The Walking Dead."

"Star Trek is great. Definitely a show worth loving. And as the The Walking Dead? I'm only on season three so no spoilers."

"Dang. We have a lot in common.."

"Come to the con with me tomorrow."

"Mark, I-"Reagan started, but he reached out and pressed a finger to her lips. She pouted a little and he laughed softly at this.

"Do you have sick days at work?" He asked, and she merely nodded since the finger still kept her from speaking.

"Take one. Spend the day with me at the convention center. Let me take you to a panel or two. Buy you lots of Star Trek things. Generally spoil you and have a good time. Please?"

The older man removed his finger and Reagan just stared at him for a long few moments. "Why would you want to do that? Spend your money on me, show me around. We just met."

Mark smiled and leaned forward on his elbows. "Because I think you're great. Reagan, you're beautiful and intelligent. And I would be lucky to spend my day with you. Say yes?"

How anyone could say no to that, she didn't know. Mark Pellegrino was a very charming and likable, and the thought of spending the day with him at the con sounded wonderful. "Fiiiine. I'll take a sick day. You've convinced me."

He grinned, a victorious and faintly smug grin, and paid for their dinner. "You seem like the kind of person that doesn't skip work a lot."

She rolled her eyes and blushed. He was correct on that. "Haven't used a sick day yet this year."


	2. Chapter Two

Reagan barely slept that night and was up with the sun the next morning, excited for the day ahead. After talking to her friend, and her boss, the woman was more than willing to let her take the day. After a nice shower, it took forever to choose an outfit, but she decided on a red t-shirt, jeans, and comfy shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, glasses perched on her face as always. Having some time to spare, she settled on her couch and pulled out her phone, deciding to google to the man she was about to spend the day with. His resume was impressive and she couldn't help but click through the various pictures of the handsome man. 

"I have to be dreaming.." Reagan whispered to herself. But as she pulled up a selfie of them from last night, she realized that this was in fact real. And that she really had gone out with Mark Ross Pellegrino. 

It was embarrassing, really. Reagan had watched The Tomorrow People only weeks before and fallen in love with Jedikiah Price almost instantly. Sexy, dangerous. Everything she liked in a TV character. In fact, she watched all of season one over a weekend. Binging occasionally was a hobby of hers. To be fair, she had been used of the perfect hair, clean shaven face, and suit wearing character, so when she'd spilled coffee on him, she hadn't recognized him. Mark had been wearing jeans, a zombie t-shirt, and a blazer. He'd been wearing glasses and blonde scruff had adorned his face. Either look was pretty great, though.

Hearing a knock, Reagan was pulled out of her thoughts, and she grabbed her cute leather jacket and her bag before heading to the door. Opening it, a smile tipped up her lips at the bouquet of flowers that covered his face and a faint giggle slipped from her lips. "This wasn't necessary."

Mark lowered the flowers and grinned, holding them out. "Maybe not. But I'm enjoying the grin on your face right now."

Reagan took the flowers and blushed, turning to head back into her small house. "Stop being so nice. I hate turning red." She motioned him to follow, and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a vase from a low cabinet. "Thank you, by the way. Going to the con was more than enough. Especially after dinner last night."

"You're welcome. And a woman like you deserves to be spoiled a bit, so just enjoy it."

Reagan finished with the flowers and turned back to Mark, a more serious expression on her face. Her father had not been a good one, and he'd often told her she wasn't worthy of gifts or spoiling, or even pretty enough to have a man woo her. Mark noticed the change in her expression but didn't speak, merely stood and let her eyes study his own. After a long moment, Reagan collected herself and gave him an excited smile. "Shall we go?"

Mark offered his hand and nodded. 

oOo

They were driven around to the back, where the various actors and other people of importance were let it, simply to avoid being mobbed by a bunch of fans, which could be unsafe at times. Reagan couldn't help but feel a little important as they headed through the door and down some hallways, followed by their driver who was apparently Mark's bodyguard. "The first thing I have today is a photo op session, and then I'm free for a couple hours."

"That sounds fun. I don't mind watching." It would be nice to see him interacting with his fans and simply to learn more about him by watching.

"Don't think you're getting out of some pictures. Chris can warm up his camera on us."

"If you wish." She said with a laugh, very much looking forward to getting her picture taken with Mark. After all, he was a fantastic actor, and pretty dang good looking. 

Moments later they entered a room, that held a fair amount of actors and actresses. Reagan's eyes took in the scene, recognizing several of them from the first few episodes of Supernatural. When her eyes landed on Jeffery Dean Morgan though, she couldn't help but swallow nervously. He was on the The Walking Dead and he'd absolutely blown her away. Not to mention that Mark Sheppard, her all time favorite was laughing in the corner with another actor. "This is not happening…"

Mark looked over at her and raised a brow. "Feeling overwhelmed?"

"I uh..yes? I mean…Mark Sheppard? Jeffery Dean Morgan? You? Of course I'm overwhelmed. I never imagined even seeing any of you, much less being in the same room."

Mark placed a calming hand on the small of her back and smiled. "We're just people, darling." He laughed softly as the stepped farther into the room, catching the attention of several. 

"You didn't want to do cons, you didn't want to karaoke, and now you're bringing guests?" A guy that was the same height as her approached with a wide grin, his beard nearly hiding it. 

"What can I say? I'm capable of change." The two hugged and Reagan stood there watching with a faint smile. "Rich, this is Reagan."

"Pleasure to meet you." The man said with a sweeping bow. "I'm Richard, though my friends call me Rich or Dick."

Reagan chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Satan." Another voice, this time familiar said. Reagan looked up to see Jared Padalecki dropping his arm over Mark's shoulder with a sunshine filled smile. 

"Bunk buddy. Good to see you again." Mark said, giving Jared a look that was all mischief. "This is Reagan."

Jared leaned out to shake her hand and grinned down at her. "Hiya. I'm Jared."

"Hi, Jared."

oOo

The rest of the introductions went about the same, though she did nothing but stutter upon meeting Mark Sheppard. Her Mark, though he wasn't actually hers, just laughed and insisted he take a picture. Her excitement was still strong, but her nervousness had started to wear off. They were all so nice, and the antics between the actors kept her laughing, an hour passing before she realized it. 

Reagan was talking with an actress named Briana when Mark's hand landed on her back again and he leaned close. "Photo op. You wanna come or stay here?" Either option would have been great, but she chose Mark as she knew him a little better. 

"I'll come along." Her response was enough to elicit a happy smile from him and they headed off and down more hallways before emerging into a room with a screen blocking their view for a moment. Reagan could hear excited fans talking and she assumed part of the line was in the room. Taking her hand, Mark led her around the screen to excited squeals of a lot of females. Tugging her in front of the photo screen, the man he'd referred to as Chris stood and put his camera to his face. She was in his Mark's arms before she realized it and the camera flashed. 

"I think you're about to get me murdered by jealous fangirls." Reagan murmured quietly up at him.

He grinned and leaned down, lips next to her ear. "Good thing we have bodyguards then."

Soon Reagan was seated behind Chris, happily taking in the various fans and their interactions with their favorite actor. Mark gladly gave hugs and was patient with each of them and their ideas for photos. Some of them had her laughing into her hand, and his occasional winks in her direction only made her face redder. 

By the time it was over, she was as ready as Mark was to leave the room, and when they emerged into the quiet hallway, she sighed happily. "That was great. But the quiet, if only for a moment, is wonderful."

"Breaks from a big crowd are always nice."

"Especially when that crowd is mostly women wanting to get their hands on you?" Reagan couldn't help but ask the question and was genuinely surprised at the faint reddening of his face. 

"Uh, yes. I suppose so." He mumbled, being the nervous one for once. 

Reagan smiled and dipped her head to hide it. "You're a lot more humble than most men in your position."

He shuffled his feet, hands in his pocket as he looked back at her and shrugged. "It's easier in character. Portraying someone who knows he's good looking and doesn't have a problem admitting it. But outside of that, I'm just..me. I'm terrible at handling things like sexual comments. I usually just smile."

Reagan's smile just grew. "You're a good guy, Mark. And you're also freaking gorgeous." She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "Just wanted to see you blush again."

Dropping his arm over shoulder, they headed back toward the green room. "Yeah, yeah…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been to a convention before, so I don't know how they're set up. I'm just guessing, so if I'm wrong, my apologies. 
> 
> Also. This isn't going to be an instant falling in love and happily ever after. There will be arguments. Fights. Real life stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stopping outside of the room they'd been in before, he turned to look at her. "I'll be right back and we'll walk the floor. I have a phone call to return." 

Reagan brushed her fingers through her bangs, a nervous habit, and smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"I know you don't seem to like a lot of attention, but if you've noticed, hanging out with me is going to bring that. Will you be okay with that?" Mark was genuinely worried that she would be uncomfortable with people stopping them for pictures and things, and he didn't want to overwhelm her. 

Reagan stepped a bit closer and adjusted his jacket, smiling up into his face to reassure him. "I am. As long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you, none of that matters."

Mark's smile matched her own, and he gave her arm a squeeze before winking and walking away. She stepped into the currently empty room and wandered to the snack table to grab a water before plopping onto a couch. She could hear Jared and Jensen out on the stage answering questions and she leaned her head back and smiled. This day was shaping into something great. 

"So how'd you meet Mark?" Reagan glanced over as the couch shifted under new weight, locking eyes with Briana again. 

"I spilt coffee on him yesterday morning. And he asked me to dinner."

Briana burst out laughing and reached out a hand to pat Reagan's leg. "Mark is a good guy. Very unique and enjoyable to be around. And a heck of a lot nicer than you would imagine Lucifer would be."

"Yeah..he's definitely great so far. Been a very long time since any male, much less one like him, paid attention to me. I'm probably enjoying it too much."

"No such thing. Allow yourself to be happy and enjoy his company. Let him spoil you and be okay with it. I can promise you that his intentions are in the best of places." Glancing at her watch, she smiled. "Photo op with Kim."

"Thanks, Briana.." Reagan hugged the woman before she sauntered off looking all kinds of gorgeous. 

Moment later, Mark came in wearing a smile and held out a hand to help her off the low couch. "Ready?" The excitement in his own face made her happy, especially since she was about to burst herself. 

"So ready." He placed a hand on her back as the left for the main part of the convention, followed closely by the body guards from earlier. 

Leaning close, his voice dropped a bit. "And just so you're aware, I'm as much of a trekkie as you are. Grew up watching it."

"Glad to know I'm not alone."

oOo

The crowd was unlike anything she had ever seen, and Reagan was glad Mark had slipped his hand into hers as they navigated through the various exhibits. Having happened upon several Walking Dead ones, she was now in possession of two Negan t-shirts, and they were stowed away in a sling bag he'd bought for her as well. Reagan was having a hard time not smiling now, and he too seemed to be enjoying their time and conversation. 

As they approached a Supernatural exhibit, a shy girl with a red face caught Reagan's attention. She had been approaching but gave a short shake of her head and turned on her heel. Quickly excusing herself from Mark, Reagan caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi. I uh couldn't help but notice, but it looked like you wanted to talk to Mark?"

The girl, about fifteen or so, turned and then ducked her head with a shy smile. "I could- he's- uh, no. No, I didn't." 

"I'm Reagan. What's your name?"

"Marissa…" The girl's voice was quiet and she hugged a sketchbook to her chest. 

"I know Mark would really like to see your drawing. He's really great. Come say hi with me." Reagan said, holding out her hand. Marissa swallowed, but nodded her agreement and took Reagan's hand, and they walked back to Mark who'd been watching them with a soft smile. "Mark, this is Marissa."

"Hi, Marissa. Lovely to meet you." Marissa blushed and shakily held out her sketchpad, and Mark took it, turning it over to see the picture she'd drawn. Reagan too was able to see it and she was very impressed with the young artist's skills. It was a picture of who she assumed to be Lucifer, and it was very intricate and detailed. It looked just like Mark, minus the skin peeling, of course. "This is incredible. You're very talented."

"T-Thank you. Could you maybe…would you please sign this for me?" Marissa held out a marker and Mark took it, writing a message and signing the bottom of the picture. 

"My pleasure. It was wonderful to meet you, Marissa. Enjoy the rest of the con."

Marissa waved and hurried away, a permanent smile on her face. Mark turned back to Reagan and gave her a knowing look. "That was a nice thing to do, you know."

"She's a lot like me. And I figured that maybe I could help her out." He lifted her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles before putting his arm over her shoulders and walking over the booth they'd been heading to. 

oOo

By the time Reagan and Mark headed back to the green room for his panel, her bag was filled with stuff. T-shirts, a small poster or two, a couple of funko figures. They were laughing as they stepped into the room, And she dropped her bag next to Mark's so she wouldn't have to carry it. Rich and Louden Swain were on stage, and Reagan knew that they were working up to their introduction of Mark. 

"I had them put a reserved sign on a front chair out there. The fan that bought it never showed up for the convention."

"Wow, thank you. I look forward to watching you."

Mark grinned and motioned for Jared. "Hey, man. Can you take her to her chair on the way to your signing?"

"Of course." Jared grinned and motioned her to follow, so she did after giving Mark a wave.

When he opened the side door to Hall H, a few eyes turned their way and various murmurs and cheers broke out. Jared grinned and led her to her chair. 

"Oi, Sasquatch. You've had your turn. Go away." Rich said, eliciting laughter from the crowd. Jared merely laughed before exiting. 

As Rich spoke for a minute, Reagan took in the dim room. As they'd entered, she'd realized there were a couple hundred fans here. The excitement was so palpable she could nearly taste it, and as soon as Mark's name left Rich's mouth, the crowd erupted in wild applause and cheers. Reagan was cheering pretty loudly herself, because she'd actually gotten to spend time with the man. He stepped onto stage with a microphone and a wide smile, giving everyone a wave. 

"Hello, San Diego!" He yelled, the fans once again cheering loudly. After he asked how everyone was, Reagan was beginning to realize she'd be hearing a lot of cheering. 

The tall, handsome man got straight to questions, and Reagan sat mesmerized by him. Mark was intelligent and eloquent, something she'd already know from their conversations the night before. But he was patient, generous, and quite funny. He seemed to be in his element, talking to people and interacting with them, and it only made her happier to know him, even if this weekend was the last time she ever saw him.

The last question in particular caught her attention, and his answer even more so. "What is your favorite thing about conventions?" A nervous sounding male fan asked, voice shaky over the speakers. 

"Favorite thing? Mm, hard to choose. I would have to say you guys. I love coming and being able to chat with everyone and hear their stories. It's important to me to get to interact with the Supernatural family, since that is what we are. A family." He smiled and ducked his head. "And who knows? Maybe you find some incredible people to form relationships with..even if they do spill coffee on you."

Reagan's face went instantly red and she buried it in her hands for a long moments. He'd actually mentioned her from stage, though only the two young women seated next to her had picked up that she was indeed the person Mark was referring to. 

"You spilled coffee on him?" One whispered with a grin. 

Reagan looked over at her with a sheepish grin. "I did."

"Well apparently he thinks you're incredible." The other said with a soft smile. "You're a lucky woman."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, there will be no cursing. Or smut. I write clean stories, and I'm okay with that. And yes, I know Mark likes to curse, but for the sake of my story, he doesn't. 
> 
> I'm already planning a sequel to this one, so make sure to tell me if you're enjoying it. :)

When Mark had exited the stage, Reagan stood and headed back to the side door, and after showing her VIP badge, was allowed through. She made her way back to the green room and found Mark waiting, a smirk sliding into place on his face when he saw her red face. "I couldn't resist." He said, those blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You..are not a nice person." Reagan said, though her voice held no malice. A smile played at her lips and she rolled her eyes. "But I suppose I'll forgive you this time since you've been so wonderful to me today."

He winked. "Thank you."

They both laughed as he pulled out his phone to glance at the time. "I have one more panel at NerdHQ in about fifteen minutes. And then a quick signing. Are you staying for karaoke tonight?"

Reagan tilted her head and gave a shrug. "If you'll have me." A thought crossed her mind and she pulled out her phone, opening YouTube as he approached her. Her fingers moving quickly over the on-screen keyboard, she had a video pulled up in seconds. "I remembered seeing this video once. You at karaoke singing 'Sweet Transvestite.'"

Mark laughed as he watched himself on the screen momentarily. "I do like to have a good time."

"And you also have a pretty great voice from what I can tell. Going to sing tonight?" Reagan slipped her phone back into her jeans and walked alongside them as they were led outside and over to NerdHQ.

"Yeah. Rich roped me into it."

"Now I'm excited."

oOo

NerdHQ had been incredible. It was fairly new in the last couple of years, but Zach was great and he had a wonderful crew. Mark had done his Q&A while Reagan had been watching on a large screen backstage with Zach. It was an odd experience for her to be so casually speaking with various actors and she wasn't sure she would ever get used to it. But after this weekend, she wasn't even sure she'd have the opportunity again anyway. The convention would end, and Mark would be leaving to go back to wherever he lived, or back to a project if he was working on something.

But for now, she took Briana's advice and allowed herself to enjoy the here and now. And right now, she was having the time of her life.

Reagan and Mark grabbed a quick lunch back in the green room, and it was nice to just sit around with Rich, Rob, and his band Louden Swain as they all ate wraps.

"So you've never seen the show?" Rich asked, before drinking deeply from a cold bottle of water.

Reagan reddened a bit at the question. "I watched the first two seasons when they first aired, but no. Other than that I never finished watching it. But now, after all of this, I foresee a Supernatural Netflix binge in my very near future." The show had just finished it's eleventh season and she knew the first ten seasons of it were on Netflix. And it just so happened she had very good reason to watch.

"Well, that dude kills me. He's not very nice." Rich said, pointing to Mark. "He's so intense that I thought for sure the man was going to actually end my life while we filmed it. Downright terrifying."

"I watched him on "The Tomorrow People" and Jedikiah was pretty terrifying in the best sort of way. I can't wait to see him as Lucifer."

"When you see how annoying Rich is as Gabriel, you won't blame me for sticking him." Mark said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"See? Not nice." Rich muttered behind a beard-covered grin.

oOo

Karaoke was upon them soon enough and she'd been stolen away by Briana and Kim, and into a room that housed a big bag of their costumes and various things. "Oh, no. I'm not dressing up."

"Don't be a party pooper. It'll be great. Mark will get a kick out of it."

"He's just a friend, you two. We barely know each other." Reagan said, begrudgingly accepting a female police uniform. "Seriously? A cop?"

"Women with guns are sexy." Kim said with a wink. "Now put it on. Time's a wasting."

By the time they were done with her, Reagan had to admit she made a pretty sexy police officer. The uniform was a perfect fit and she was even wearing a holster belt with a painted water gun tucked inside. Kim was also dressed like a cop, but far more revealing than Reagan would have been comfortable with for herself. Briana was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and with her purposely insane hair, she looked pretty tough.

"Let's do this thing." Kim took hold of Briana's arm and they moved through the door and into hallway. As they entered the green room behind the stage, everyone turned to them. Reagan's face was a barely contained shade of crimson and she felt as if they were moving in slow motion as they playfully shoved Briana onto the couch. When Reagan's eyes moved to Mark, he was just staring at her, that cocky little Jedikiah smirk firmly in place. And that did things to her she would never admit.

"I knew it." He said, walking closer. Mark himself had changed into a zombie t-shirt, and had ditched his jacket. His hair was that adorable kind of messy that she was very much starting to like, and he looked relaxed and happy.

"Knew what?"

"That you had a little wild in you."

Her blush deepened and she looked away from him. "They gave me no choice. But I am not getting on the stage."

"'Course you are!" Rich said as she swooped in beside her, handing her a wine cooler. "It will get you out of that shy shell." He gave her a once over and flashed his own charming smile. "Wow, Reagan. If I weren't married…"

They both laughed as he moved back to Rob and the band. Reagan wasn't a drinker by any means. On a very rare occasion, she partook in a glass of wine, or a glass of champagne at a wedding, but tonight she was definitely drinking the wine cooler.

"He's right, you know." Mark said, tipping his own bottle toward her. "I told you yesterday that I teach acting. If I see someone who's nervous, or who admits they are nervous, I make them go first."

Reagan screwed up in face in what Mark thought was a pretty adorable pout, and even though they'd just met, his eyes dropped to her lips. "That's not a nice thing to do."

"It's not my job to be nice. It's my job to teach them how to act." He grinned, eyes once again on hers. "But you're not my student. So you definitely do not have to go up if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it." She was about to say something else when Briana and Kim tugged her away for a few minutes.

"You may have just met him, but let me tell you right now Reagan, Mark is very definitely interested in you." Briana said with a wink.

"Mhm." Kim agreed with a nod. "Now, can you sing?"

"S-sing? Uh..nope." But that was a lie. Reagan actually sang quite well. She'd sang in choir all the way through school, and occasionally at church when she'd been younger and gone with her mom.

"You're a terrible liar." Kim responded, shoving her shoulder a bit. "Sing with us?"

Reagan shuffled her feet and rested her hand on her gun like she'd seen so many cops do TV. "I don't know. I'm grateful you're asking, but have you met me? The thought of singing in front of everyone freaks me out a little. I'm not as..outgoing as you two are. Never been great with big crowds."

"We get that, and no pressure. Kim and I have a song lined up to do, but we three should have one lined up if you decide you want to. Any favorites?"

It was a reasonable plan, so she thought for a few moments while sipping from her drink. "I love 'Don’t Fear the Reaper.'"

Kim laughed. "Perfect song for Supernatural and we both know that one. You sing lead and we'll harmonize. Verse are yours, okay?" Reagan was only able to nod as they moved away and she swallowed nervously, downing the rest of her drink.

Rich, Rob, and another guy name Matt were all dressed pretty wonderfully, and they popped out onto stage to the screams of the crowd. Reagan grinned and moved to the side stage where she could watch in the shadows without being seen. Mark joined her and grinned down at her. "I'm up first."

"Are you nervous?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"I'm always a little nervous on stage. It's a healthy nervous, though."

"Please welcome everybody's favorite Satan, Mark Pellegrino!" Rich called loudly and Mark winked before stepping onto stage, more roars of what she assumed to be a slightly inebriated filling the large room.

Mark was a genius, really. She watched, again mesmerized by his talent, and now his voice. Kim came up behind her and dropped her arms over Reagan's shoulders as they both swayed to Mark's rendition of Big Balls, by AC/DC. "Briana was right you know. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Maybe so, but real life is about to be back. He'll be leaving. Working who knows where. I'll be here and back to my job as librarian. Can someone like him ever possibly make it work with someone like me? He's famous, Kim. That means events, paparazzi. I live a very..quiet life."

Kim was quiet for a long moment. "You're thinking too far ahead, Reagan. One step at a time. I have no doubts that he'll keep in contact with you after this weekend. Get to know him. And if it becomes something more, then deal with that then. Love is worth every sacrifice, my friend. So just trust yourself. And trust Mark."

oOo

When it was finally time for Kim and Briana to sing, Reagan had made up her mind. She wanted to push out of her comfort zone, do something daring for once in her life, and not care about what people thought. Steeling herself, she headed out with the two of them, eyes widening at the crowd. Mark was still on stage, farther over to the side and he and Jared were laughing at something.

"Ladies and gents, I don't need to introduce Kim and Briana. We all love them and they were kind enough to get all dressed up and grace us with their presence like the queens they are. But as you can probably see, they aren't alone. This gorgeous red head is a friend of Mark's, and we've all taken quite a liking to her. It's her first tim ever doing something like this, so let's give her a little love." Rich was making her face redder, but as the crowd erupted in wild applause for her, she couldn't help but grin.

As the music started, every nerve in her body was alive and on fire. Nervousness coiled in her belly, nearly making her stomach roll. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and began singing the lyrics, voice surprisingly steady. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and from Mark's point of view, because yes.

Mark had stayed up on stage after his song, singing with various fans and generally rocking out and having a great time. But as soon as Rich started speaking about Reagan, he focused on her and only her. She was nervous and trepidatious, both easily read from her posture. She clutched the mic in a hand so tightly her knuckles were white, and he had to force himself to simply stand there and let her be.

When the music started, the line of tension in her shoulders relaxed minutely, and he could tell this was a song she knew well. When the first few words left her lips, Mark thought he was falling in love. Reagan's voice was beautiful, and even had a faint rasp that caused a shiver to run up his back.

_All our times have come…here but now they're gone._

_Seasons don't fear the reaper…nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…we can be like they are._

As the song progressed, Reagan loosened up, and he watched in awe as she sang with abandon. Everyone was into it, and even the people on the stage seemed starstruck. Reagan Tassell had surprised him more in two days that anyone had in years,and Mark knew she was someone he could fall for if given the chance.

When she was done, he was one of the loudest people cheering as she waved and headed offstage, Kim and Briana moving to song their other song as well. Mark disappeared himself and came up behind her, hugging her from behind and lifting her from the floor. "You were brilliant, dear. Best voice I've heard in a very long time."


	6. Chapter Six

Reagan was so full of adrenaline that she was practically quivering as she made it back to the green room. A squeal left her mouth as strong arms wrapped around her, her feet leaving the ground. Mark's voice wafted across her ear and she giggled, leaning her head back against his shoulder before he set her back down.

"Thank you. Wow..that was.." She exhaled, still riding the high of singing for that many people. "That was exhilarating, Mark. I've never done anything like that and dang. I feel so alive right now." Reagan knew she was babbling at this point, but Mark just watched her with a smile.

"You should do things like that more often. You came alive up there and it was a beautiful thing to watch."

Reagan watched Mark for a long few minutes before stepping close an slipping her arm around his waist and hugging him. His arms easily came around her so Reagan pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing him in. "Thank you." She murmured softly, relishing her time in his arms before she pulled away.

"For what?" His head tipped, those blue eyes roaming her face. Everytime he did this it was as of he could stare stright into soul. As if he knew everything about her and had known her for her entire existence.

"Everything. It's been a very long time since I've had such an wonderful experience. Dinner, this whole day. You're pushing me out of my shell and I can't say I hate it."

Mark tugged her close again as they stood on the side stage out of view. "I very rarely meet someone that I instantly need to know more about. You're a rarity, Reagan. And I'd really like us to stay in touch after I leave."

"Me too." She said loud enough for him to hear, pressed against his side.

**oOo**

Reagan attended Saturday as well and was even able to get into a Star Trek panel with William Shatner. By the time the con was over, she was exhausted in the best sort of way, but also sad to see everyone go their separate ways. Her new friends from the Supernatural cast followed her on Twitter, and she did the same, eager to stay in contact. Briana made sure they traded phone numbers, having already become fast friends with Reagan and wanting to hang out when they could.

Sunday had arrived all too soon and she found herself standing outside of the airport security, looking up into Mark's face. Neither of them said anything, but they didn't have to. Reagan knew what was about to happen, knew they both wanted it. There were people all around and she knew quite a few were from the con and knew who Mark was. Cameras had already flashed, but she didn't care. Everything seemed to fade out until it was the two of them.

His lips landed on hers and her eyes locked on his before slipping shut and burying her fingers in the blonde hair at the back of his head. Reagan would be lying if she hadn't though about what Mark kissing her would feel like, even when she'd only know him as a character on TV. It was better than she could have imagined. Their lips moved easily together, tongue brushing in curiosity before they pulled back. Reagan's cheeks were flushed and Mark pulled her against his chest for a hug.

"I'll see you as soon as I can. And we'll talk." Mark said in her ear before pulling away and giving her a smile. "Because I am not letting you get away, Reagan Tassell. I fully intend to see where this goes."

She smiled widely and nodded. "Me too.. I'll miss you. Be safe, Mark."

Reagan stood there until he was out of sight, fingers brushing against her lips as if she could somehow touch him by doing so. "Wow…"

**oOo**

Reagan missed Mark more than she should've have after only spending two full days in his company, but so far they'd spoken or texted every day. She was busy with the summer reading program as always, her favorite time of year, and he'd just gotten home from his time in New York. He'd had an audition there two days after the convention, so he'd flown stright there instead of going home.

Reagan smiled at a young girl, Mandy, who came religiously every morning to collect her points. "See you tomorrow, sweetie."

As they left, a man carrying a bouquet of flowers entered and approached her desk. "Are you Reagan Tassell?" After nodding, he handed her the vase of flowers and smiled. "Enjoy."

Glancing to the card, she read, _Surprise #1. XO, Mark._ She huffed out a laugh and smelled the bright flowers. He was too sweet to her, and she intended to tell him that. Pulling her phone out, she dialed his number. He should have landed by now.

"I assume they arrived?" His voice was a smug purr and she couldn't help but grin at the sound of it.

"Yes, they did. Thank you." Mark had chosen a large bunch of brightly colored flowers, and they an assortment of types.

"I guarantee you'll like the second one more."

"Mark, stop spendi-" Reagan tried to interject but he cut her off.

"No."

"Fine. Fly safe."

"Thank you. I miss you."

"Miss you too.

About an hour later she heard the library intercom click on, but didn't look up, too engrossed in adding new books to the system. "Reagan, enjoy surprise number two." The words caught her attention and she glanced up, eyes instantly finding Mark's imposing figure in the doorway.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Reagan stood and crossed over to him, and Mark responded by tugging her into his arms.

"Do you even need to ask?" Pulling back, Reagan looked over his face. The man was clearly tired, but he was smiling and she couldn't help but grin.

"It's wonderful to see you. But you're exhausted and I have to work until three. So go to my house and get some sleep until I get home."

He scrunched up his face before acquiescing to her request with a nod. "Are you sure? I can get a room." Reagan merely raised a brow and crossed her arms. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going." Leaning down, he brushed a kiss over her cheek.

"See you later today."

He left reluctantly and she laughed happily. Reagan had most definitely not expected to him again this soon.

**oOo**

Work had never gone so slow, and Reagan was nearly ready to quit so she could go home to see Mark. She knew she was being dramatic, but no one could blame her. When her time was up, she headed downstairs and stopped at the main desk keen on interrogating her coworker first. "Dana, did you know about the surprise and not tell me?"

Dana waltzed over and grinned, giving a firm shake of her head. "I didn't know a thing until he showed up. And then I was so star struck that using the intercom suddenly became rocket science. It was embarrassing." Dana had long been a fan of the man, and her cheeks reddened even at the mention of him. "Reagan, how in the world did you get lucky enough to meet that man? He's freaking gorgeous."

Reagan blushed deeply and gave a shrug, hands adjusting her glasses. "No idea. I keep pinching myself to make sure it's real. It's still hard to wrap my head around." The redhead shuffled her feet and jerked a thumb toward the door. "But that 'freaking gorgeous' man is currently asleep at my apartment, so I have to go."

Dana just stared wide eyed at her. "Then why are you still here?"

"I'm not." Reagan called back with a wave as she headed out the main doors.

Upon arriving, she parked beside a new looking black BMW, figuring it was Mark's. No one in her complex drove such a nice car. Her own was an older model Mini that she had luckily snagged at an auction, but she loved it. Grabbing her bag, she quietly entered and was instantly aware of the new, manly smell that had permeated her living room. Moving deeper into the house, Reagan realized he had showered and the intoxicating smell was from his body wash which still sat in the shower. She'd lived alone for so long now that it was incredibly nice to have anther person around, even if only for while.

Her bedroom door was open and Mark was sprawled on the middle of her bed, sound asleep. Reagan smiled softly and pulled the door shut quietly before heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She was getting hungry and she could only assume that he would be too, so making dinner seemed like a good idea. Taking the fish she'd bought yesterday from the fridge, Reagan decided to make her favorite, though she didn't know if Mark had any food allergies. Turning on some quiet music, she started cooking the fish and making her homemade mango salsa to go on the tacos. As usual she soon lost herself in the music and smells of delicious food, nearly forgetting that Mark Pellegrino was sleeping right down the hall.

" _All now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what as everything… All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything…_ " Reagan sang along, voice still quiet even as she swayed to the music.

" _All the love gone bad turned my world to black.._ " Mark's sleepy voice startled her and she turned abruptly, face flaming red. "Pearl Jam. You have good taste in music." His blonde hair was all mussed from having been wet when he fell asleep, and his t-shirt was rumpled.

Reagan merely smiled wider and ducked her head a little. "Thank you. Sleep well?" She turned back to the counter, working now on assembling the tacos since all the components were ready. His large, warm hands landed on her shoulders and he nodded though she couldn't see it.

"Very. Thank you for the use of your place."

"Of course." Reagan couldn't help but lean back into his touch, eyes fluttering a bit at how relaxed he made her feel. Everything about Mark so far just put her in a good place, and it was hard not to just beg him to stay forever. It was very different from the way most men had treated her, especially during her last relationship six years ago. "Hope you like fish tacos."

"I do. They look great."


End file.
